Playmate(traduccion)
by ShadowWriter2199
Summary: Eh,es la historia de FracturedMirror,yo solo consegui permiso para traducir. Soy malisima con los summaries asi que espero perdonen esto que estoy haciendo(posiblemente edite el summary despues pero a decir verdad no lo creo).El rating M podria ser considerado por el vocabulario y el contenido en proximos capitulos.
1. Ajustes

**DISCLAIMER(que al parecer se me olvida mucho jejeje):nada de esta historia me pertenece,todo el credito es de FracturedMirror,la increible persona que escribio esto,yo solo la traduje al español.**

El mundo daba vueltas. Su cabeza dolia, pero comparado con el usual dolor perforante era una simple el ir con su madre. Intentaba ignorar el dolor en su corazon con .Los Winchesters debieron haberlo hecho. Debieron haber conseguido reabrir las puertas del haber continuado.

El conocia el Cielo.¿Cómo era su Cielo?Abrió los ojos,esperando reenfocar su ó un minuto para que viera claramente. ¿Este era su Cielo?

Estaba en un gran y comodo sofa rojo,acentuado con un marco de caoba borgoñ suave,tal vez mas suave que cualquier sofa en el que se haya sentado,pero dificilmente era el parecia mas que estaba en una oficina.

El sofa estaba contra la pared derecha,con un enorme librero a un gran escritorio con grabados intricados estaba en el centro de la claramente hecho de la misma madera que el un par de sillones frente al escritorio,de nuevo, de la misma madera que el sofa.

Su respiracion se atoró en su garganta. No era su imaginacion. Podria jurar que habia alguien en la silla del respaldo de la silla estaba volteado hacia el.¿Un angel?Escucho el barajeo de alguien ahi.

"¿Disculpe...?"estaba apenado de decir que habia un chirrido en su voz. ¿Por qué sentia la garganta tan seca?

La silla se giró hacia el lentamente, revelando un rostro traje caro,corbata de diseñador y esa inolvidable bien dominado y una confianza sin igual.

El rostro de Kevin se torció con furia al soltar ,"¡Crowley!".

"Nadie mas,cariño. Es bueno ver que has admitir que fuiste una deliciosa bella durmiente" calmadamente acomodo los papeles que habia estado viendo en el escritorio.

"¿E-Estoy en el infierno?¿Cómo es eso posible?"su voz cambio,"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Oh, movi algunas del Infierno despues de regresé tu vida.¿No es eso dulce de mi parte?".

"No me importa que quieras que haga. No lo haré.Prefiero morir que ser tu subordinado",su voz todavia temblaba de que lo ultimo que querias hacer frente a Crowley era permitirle manipularte. Ni siquiera le importaba.

"No te alteres. No te traje para suena divertido",se meció un poco en su silla,claramente contemplando.

"¿Entonces por qué me regresaste?" Solto un grito ahogado,"Dejame utilizarme como moneda de cambio contra Sam y Dean".

"¡Oh! , hacerlo mucho mejor", la risa en la voz del rey demonio le hervia la sangre.

"¿Quieres que traduzca otra tableta? Ya hemos pasado por esto. No va a una manera de alejarme de ti",mantuvo su tono,a pesar de que estaba aterrado. Recordaba los metodos de Crowley para hacerte hablar.

No le gustaba la manera en que Crowely disfrutaba este juego de la cabeza, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro."¡Está bien! No lo entiendo.¡Deja de jugar y dime para qué me trajiste aqui!"dentro de el sabia que gritandole al demonio no conseguiria nada pero tenia la cabeza caliente y no pensaba con claridad.

"¿Dejar de jugar?"Repitió suavemente,"¿Dejar de jugar juegos?¿No lo entiendes,Kevin?Es exactamente por eso que te traje aqui. Me encantaban los pequeños juegos que soliamos jugar"

Ni siquiera intentó ocultar la confusion en su cara. No podía hablar en tenia un motivo solo estaba jugando con su mente otra vez.

Su voz se suavizó y su tono sonaba exasperado en ese momento,"Ya en serio,¿Por qué?"

Crowley soltó una risilla,"Hablo en juegos de 'El gato y el ratón' que soliamos jugar. Me encantaban los duelos intelectuales una mente hecha para el traje aqui para ser mi compañero de juegos".

Kevin sintió un nudo en la garganta y sintio un pequeño escalofrio. No le gustaba la manera en que el demonio lo habia dicho,"¿compañero de juegos?".

"Oh,¿Eso es lo que entendiste? Te llené de halagos pero veo a donde se fue tu mi está bien. Me gustaría que lo meditaras aqui",era dificil ignorar el tono coqueto en su voz.

Kevin estaba sentado derecho y estaba seguro que habia desaparecido todo el color de su ojos iban de la puerta al Rey del Infierno,quien estaba sentado comodamente en el que era una mala idea,pero entrar en panico no era bueno para el proceso de pensamiento de cualquiera. Se levantó del cómodo sofa y fue hacia la ó el picaporte dorado con firmeza,pero una voz lo detuvo en ese momento.

"Por recordar. El articulo genuino se encuentra tras esa puerta. Si quieres pasear,no me opondré.¿Crees que puedas manejarte solo ahi afuera?¿Crees que estas listo para echar un vistazo al infierno en su completa gloria?" Crowley sonrio cuando se dio cuenta que Kevin habia retirado su mano. Aun estaba parado ahi,mirando la ambos sabian que el no iria a ninguna parte. Ambos sabian que Crowley habia ganado.

**Bueeeeno eso es todo por ahora pero prometo subir el segundo capitulo(que ya tengo traducido) en cuanto tenga tiempo**

**Besos, ShadowWriter2199**

**Si les ha gustado o quieren decir algo(de preferencia que no sean cosas malas o groseras,pls) dejen review.**

**Recuerden que es la primera vez que traduzco asi que tengan un poco de clemencia *se arrodilla* yo no soy mas que una simple traductora que ha entrado a prepa y pronto tendra menos tiempo**


	2. Ley del hielo

**N/A:He regresado con nuevo capitulo y estres porque preparatoria. Estoy empezando con las tareas y trabajos asi que no se si pueda publicar muy seguido... En fin,aqui esta el capitulo.**

**De nuevo,nada me pertenece,yo soy un medio de publicacion. Supernatural y sus personajes pertenecen al dios Kripke y la historia en si le pertenece a FracturedMirror,yo solo traduzco.**

Tamborileo sus dedos en la madera. ¿Estaba intentando molestar a Crowley? Si. ¿Pensaba que funcionaria? No. ¿Por qué seguía intentandolo,uno se podria preguntar...? Principalmente aburrimiento. Se había calmado. Ahora habia decidido concentrarse en un punto de la habitacion y mirar fijamente. Ignorar a Crowley era lo peor que podia hacerle al demonio en ese momento.

"Eres lindo cuando haces puchero, cariño"su voz era profunda y ronca. Envió escalofrios a traves del cuello de Kevin. Era una sensacion rara pero la esperaba a estas alturas.

Se mordió la lengua, metaforicamente que no debia rendirse tan facilmente. Crowley no estaba ni molesto aun. Quiza un poco intrigado.

"Ah. Ya veo. Me estas aplicando la ley del hielo,¿verdad?"sonaba algo sorprendido ,y apenas intentaba ocultar el regocijo brillando en sus ojos.

Apenas movió el labio,entonces empezó a quitarse pelusillas invisibles de la ropa. Se habia dado cuenta que lo que tenia puesto no era nada suyo. Seguro tenia pantalones de vestir negros,pero no sabia que su ropa fuera de tan baja calidad hasta que estuvo usando los indudablemente caros y finos pantalones que llevaba en ese momento. El chaleco negro que iba encima de la camisa roja de vestir era definitivamente del mismo set que los pantalones. Se arremangó la camisa roja y se habia aflojado la corbata dorada que habia sido colocada tan cuidadosamente cuando alguien lo habia vestido como un muñeco.

"Pensé que eras mas creativo que esto"Crowley sonrió ligeramente, bajó lo que fuera que tuviera su atencion previamente. Empujó suavemente su silla y se levantó para cruzar el largo de la oficina.

Se paseó hacia el joven,su mano encontrando la mejilla del menor. Tomó casi todo su esfuerzo para no alejarse del contacto. Sabía de lo que Crowley era capaz. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Rey,y dio un pequeño suspiro,"¿Se supone que eres maduro?Que tecnicas tan infantiles."

Espera...Esto en realidad habia empezado a molestarlo,¿cierto? El Rey del Infierno estaba molestandose por algo tan tonto como la ley del hielo. Por supuesto. El era el tipo de persona que siempre necesitaba ser el centro de atencion. Negarle atencion era algo que lo ponia de malas. Esto podria ser un juego digno de jugar.

Por lo menos eso pensó al principio. Crowley se sentó junto a Kevin en el sillón,sentandose un poco muy cerca. Podia sentir sus latidos acelerarse e intento ignorar la incomodidad que sentia. Queria moverse. No queria estar cerca de este hombre. Si se movia entonces perdia el juego. No perderia ante Crowley.

Su respiracion se entrecortó en su garganta. Por un se adelantó de repente y movio su mano hacia adelante. Sus dedos danzaron ligeramente en su nuca. La piel de Kevin hormigueó. Pero se enderezó,mirando neciamente a un jarron decorado.

Su mente se aceleró cuando el rey demonio se adelantó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podia evitar mirar al hombre sin darse cuenta.

Se movió ligeramente. No pudo evitarlo. Apretó la mandibula y sintió un espasmo en su garganta. Intentó controlar su respiración. Crowley besó su manzana de Adan,pero el ligero rasgueo de vello facial en su cuello cosquilleaba. No era que sintiese nada por el demonio,solo era una sensacion rara. Francamente algo que nunca se le habia ocurrido.

Se le estaba agotando el tiempo. ¿Quería admitir la derrota y apartarse?Entonces podria poner alguna de la tan deseada distancia entre ellos. Su orgullo gritaba ante la propuesta. Pero de nuevo,¿qué quedaria de su orgullo si se quedaba ahi?

Jadeó cuando sintió dientes rozando la sensible area. Perdió el control de si mismo. Empujó y pateó intentando alejar al mayor. ¡Esto no era lo que tenia en mente! No habia pensado mucho en como terminaria el juego,¡pero definitivamente no asi!

Un gemido humillante escapó de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que no podia apartar al mayor. Crowley lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por los hombros,su boca pegada a la sensible garganta de Kevin. Podia sentir los dientes rozando su piel,sin romperla. Esto acompañado de una fuerte succion que amenazaba con soltar mas sonidos avergonzantes.

Gimió,enterrando las uñas en el demonio. No estaba seguro de que parte estaba tocando y no le importaba. Solo necesitaba alejarse. No estaba listo para esto. Nunca lo estaria.

Crowley se apartó,sus ojos entrecerrados de la misma manera que cuando calculaba sus planes. Observaba mientras el pecho de Kevin subia y bajaba con pesadez, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiracion.

El mundo parecio regresar a la normalidad a una velocidad peligrosa. Kevin se removió de abajo de Crowley,inconsciente de su piel sonrojada y apariencia desaliñada. Esta era la clase de cosa que lo hacian un compañero de juegos perfecto.

Kevin aferró la pequeña seccion de piel que el Rey Demonio habia atacado tan apasionadamente momentos antes. Todavia podia sentir el calor y ligera humedad que intentaba aferrarse a el. Sintio un pequeño escalofrio.

Una sonrisa burlona regresó al rostro de Crowley. Se paró de nuevo y arregló su corbata,"No estoy seguro si rompiste las reglas de 'la ley del hielo',pero se que perdiste en lo que es ignorarme.

Caminó hacia enfrente y le dió un fuerte golpecillo en la espalda,"No te preocupes,Kev"bajó el tono de su voz,derramando seducción,"A veces no hay pena en perder".

**Si les gustó...sientanse libres de dejar review,si no les gusto,diganme que y si puedo arreglarlo lo hare lo mas pronto posible.**

**Espero poder publicar en una semana o menos,hasta entonces,ShadowWriter2199**


	3. Nuestra cancion

**N/A:No se cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice...creo que el viernes o sabado, lo que sea. Aqui les traigo nuevo capitulo,revisado,editado y todo eso,con la ayuda de una amiga.**

**He visto que la historia tiene hasta ahora buena audiencia, muchas gracias a todos los que se detienen a leer esto y disfruten el capitulo**

No era posible. No era jodidamente posible. No podía estar sucediendo. Por supuesto. Crowley le había coqueteado. Pero Crowley coqueteaba con todo el mundo. ¡Todo el mundo! Ni siquiera era una exageración. Nunca puso mucho pensamiento en la idea de que el Rey del Infierno realmente intentara algo.

No era realmente un secreto que el era inexperto. No hacia falta ser un genio para saberlo. Antes de ser un profeta,cada minuto de su dia estaba planeado. No. Cada segundo de cada dia estaba planeado. Incluso si tenia novia,su vida era igual. El contacto fisico no era en realidad algo para lo que tuviera mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto que la había besado. Se habían besado apasionadamente incluso...Lamentablemente,eso era empezado a vivir como un ermitaño con una migraña perpetua. Literal y metafóricamente. (Las obvias metáforas siendo los Winchester).

Sabia que Crowley solo estaba terminando con esto. ¿Cómo pudo encontrar su debilidad tan rápido? ¿Era tan fácil leerlo? O era simplemente el acto de Crowley de coquetear con lo que se moviera...

No era en realidad un acto. Bufó ante el pensamiento. Por supuesto. Tenia muy poco que ver con el y todo que ver con los...¿intereses de Crowley?

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Tardó en sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Incluso si Crowley ya no estaba sentado ahí. Aunque sentarse en los sillones implicaba que tendría que sentarse mas cerca del demonio. Parecía que de cualquier manera estaba destinado a perder.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kevin mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente. No estaba seguro que canción era, pero empezó a tararear una de las tantas tonadas que tenia Crowley durante su estadía en el sótano de los Winchester.

Era sorprendente. No pareció molestar al Rey Demonio en lo mas mínimo. Parecía mas divertido que otra cosa. ¿Por qué sus acciones siempre tenían el efecto opuesto de la intención en el? ¿Lo hacia solo para molestarlo? Era una posibilidad seria con ese hombre...

"Mmmm.¿Estas tocando nuestra canción? Eso es muy dulce. ¿Te importaría bailar,querido?"tenia una mirada simpática en su rostro al inclinarse hacia adelante con las manos cruzadas.

Kevin se mofó,"Ni lo pienses. Ni siquiera deberías bromear sobre eso". Kevin cruzó sus brazos y se aseguró de azotar sus zapatos en el escritorio de Crowley,haciendo un ruido desagradable.

Crowley hizo una expresión burlona de asombro mientras veia los pies de Kevin,"Oh vaya. Todo un rebelde. ¿En qué me he metido?"

"Oh,si. Mucho mas de lo que puedes manejar"Kevin se burló en un tono seco,con esperanza de sacar a Crowley de ese ridiculo carril.

El demonio rió en voz baja, sentándose de nuevo en su silla, "Hmm... Esto podría ser un juego divertido,¿no lo crees?"

Los pies de Kevin cayeron de la mesa,golpeando con fuerza en el piso. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que habia sido un movimiento involuntario suyo y no tenia nada que ver con alguno de los numerosos poderes de Crowley.

Realmente no estaba listo para meterse en otro de los juegos de Crowley en ese momento. Nunca lo estaría,se dijo.

"Oh,vamos Kev. Admito que eres realmente tierno cuando estas nervioso",soltó un pequeño suspiro supuestamente de frustración,pero Kevin estaba seguro que era actuado, "Pero pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás."

Kevin chasqueó la lengua, "¿Cuando dejaras de hablarme como si fueramos amigos?¿'dejado eso atras'?No tenemos ninguna clase de relacion. Solo haces esto para molestarme. Estoy seguro que no estas realmente tan deludido. O simplemente estupido."

Kevin se preguntó si decir eso fue un error. Crowley se levantó de su escritorio. Sus zapatos hicieron un ruido interesante contra el piso y se paseó hacia donde Kevin se habia sentado.

Kevin intentó no retroceder cuando Crowley descanso su mano en su hombro,inclinándose para susurrar en el oído del profeta,"Lo que nuestra relación es,lo que implica. Tal vez eso esta por debatirse. Pero Kevin," pausó antes de pronunciar otro apodo cariñoso,"Cariño. No puedes negar que hay una relación entre nosotros."

Sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Quería alejar al hombre, pero lo sabia. En el fondo lo sabia. Crowley tenia razón. Había algo entre ellos.¿Qué había entre ellos? No lo sabia. Sabia que había odio. Tenia que admitir que obtenía cierta diversión retorcida de esto. Le asustaba pensar en eso.

Se quedó callado,esperando que no significara que había aceptado la derrota. Aunque sabia que era cierto. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué seguía jugando con Crowley si sabia que iba a perder? Porque Crowley no le daba opción. Estaba atrapado jugando con el, constantemente peleando por el rol dominante.

Cuando por fin tenia el rol dominante ,¿Cómo podía saber que Crowley no se la había dado? Estar cerca del demonio afectaba su sentido de la realidad. Lo hacia cuestionar todo. Lo ponía paranoico. Lo odiaba. Pero no podía escapar.

Se sintió retroceder cuando Crowley tomó su mano y lo jaló del sillón, convenciéndolo hasta que estuvo de pie. Soltó un gruñido estrangulado cuando fue manipulado .en cierta posición. Soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando fue forzado a bailar baile de salón mientras Crowley empezaba a cantar la tonada que bailaban.

"Okay" Kevin murmuró amargamente,"Empiezo a ver por qué se llama infierno."

**Se que este capitulo es mas bien cortito,pero se aprecian toda clase de sugerencias y reviews,en serio.**

**PD:Si alguien se pregunta que pedo con los titulos de los capitulos,la respuesta es simple:son traducciones de los titulos de los capitulos en ingles.**

**Hasta la proxima,si no es que la preparatoria me absorbe completamente :'D**

**ShadowWriter2199**


End file.
